Oakland Zone
Private sector supports community collaboration with 2.8 million dollars : PR Newswire, PITTSBURGH, April 23, 2009 Oakland Zone PITTSBURGH, April 23, 2009 /PRNewswire/ -- Oakland community groups announced an innovative partnership to deliver essential services to strengthen the neighborhood fabric. Funded by State DCED Neighborhood Partnership Program tax credits, the Oakland Zone will receive $482,000 per year for the next six years from Dollar Bank, PNC Bank and UPMC Health Plan. The Neighborhood Partnership Program (NPP) is a tax credit program of the PA Department of Community and Economic Development. Corporations pledging to support communities for six or more years receive 80% of their contribution back as state tax credits. The Oakland Zone includes six community groups: * Oakland Planning and Development Corporation (OPDC), * Community Human Services Corporation (CHS), * Oakland Business Improvement District (OBID), * Oakland Community Council (OCC), * Oakland Transportation Management Association (OTMA) and * Peoples Oakland plus * the three funding corporations. ** Dollar Bank and ** PNC Bank each contributed $125,000 and ** UPMC Health Plan contributed $232,000, with pledges to continue the support through 2013. Allen Kukovich represented the state in awarding state tax credits to Dollar Bank, PNC Bank and UPMC Health Plan and commended the companies for their support of the community and commitment to Oakland. Senator Costa's office (Jamie Glasser, Esquire), Representative Jake Wheatley, Kim Graziani from Mayor Ravenstahl's office, Councilmembers Bill Peduto and Bruce Kraus all expressed support for the collaboration and referenced the myriad of programs funded by the partnership that they too support. Oakland is commonly known for its institutions and employment centers, but many people forget that Oakland is also a collection of diverse neighborhoods with many needs. Maintaining the quality of our neighborhoods is vital to Oakland's success and integration. Together the Oakland Zone is realizing a shared voice and a vision of Oakland's role as a premier neighborhood adjacent to and, in equal value with, the regional institutional core. All partners have signed onto an Oakland Community Creed, declaring our shared vision for the Oakland Community and pledging to achieve that future. The Partners unveiled a Community Creed, a shared vision for the Oakland community, and everyone present pledged to bring the vision into reality. David Blenk, Executive Director of Oakland Planning and Development Corporation described the group's goals, saying, "In this creed, we are all reaching for something bigger than any one of us -- We are striving to make Oakland even better than it is today." While the Oakland neighborhoods share a level of vitality, there are also definite indicators of distress and a population that exists in the shadow of overwhelming prosperity without ever truly finding a way to access the adjacent wealth. Each of the six Oakland Zone partners has a unique set of capabilities across NPP program areas of neighborhood assistance, crime prevention, job training, education, community services, and planning/ coordination. The NPP funds over fifty programs across the six organizations. The following sampling demonstrates the collaborative nature of the Oakland community; many more were highlighted at the press conference on April 23rd at Dan Marino Field in South Oakland and can be found at each organization's website: * Homeless recovery programs: providing the mental, social and physical support to shelter our community residents. * Community View: a by the people and for the people community newspaper published by CHS in partnership with each community group and mailed to all Oakland residents. * Mental Health Programs: building healthy and productive lives for people with mental and physical disabilities at our community centers, through counseling and home visits. * Code Enforcement: multiple initiatives with the goal of improving the safety of student housing in Central Oakland including code blitzes with the Mayor and University of Pittsburgh Chancellor, resident lead inspections and education to students and other renters. * Oakland Farmers Market: fresh local food every Friday during the summer and fall for residents, employees and visitors attract people to the central business district. * Walk Challenge: an innovative campaign to encourage exercise while exploring all that Oakland has to offer. * Workforce Development programs: prepare all age levels for careers from Head Start, to afterschool programs and summer camp, to mentored work experiences for high school students and training and mentoring at Joblinks that is available to everyone. About the Organizations: Oakland Planning and Development Corporation (www.OaklandPlanning.org) is a 501©(3) non-profit community-based organization whose mission is to engage in planning and development activities that contribute to the vitality of Oakland. OPDC accomplishes this mission through five programmatic areas - real estate development, rental property management, workforce development, community organizing and community planning. The Oakland Business Improvement District (www.OnlyInOakland.org) was established in 1999 to undertake Economic Development initiatives for the Central Oakland business district. Local community leaders, business owners, property owners and the academic and medical institutions organized and lobbied the City of Pittsburgh to establish the OBID. OBID is dedicated to improving the cleanliness, appearance, and perception of safety in Oakland, bringing about revitalization, preserving Oakland's unique commercial environment, and undertaking marketing and development initiatives to make Oakland a vibrant destination for visitors, residents, owners, employees and students. Peoples Oakland (www.PeoplesOakland.org) carries out holistic, powerful Recovery and Wellness programs supporting members with psychiatric and related disorders to live, learn and work in the community as fully as possible. Programs include: individual goal setting, peer support, nutrition and fitness, employment and education, and social and recreation activities. The Oakland Transportation Management Association (www.OTMA-pgh.org) is among more than 150 non-profit transportation management associations throughout the United States. Recognizing the serious consequences that today's commuting environment has on our economic vitality, productivity and quality of life, OTMA is committed to promoting alternative transportation options that will aid in reducing traffic congestion and improved air quality. OTMA is a membership organization that receives funding through the Pennsylvania Department of Transportation (PennDOT), University of Pittsburgh, Carnegie Mellon University and UPMC Health System. Our membership is open to institutions, businesses, non-profit community organizations, local government agencies and regional transportation planners and providers. Ultimately, the Oakland Transportation Management Association's role is to communicate the public sector position, while bringing the message of the community back to the transportation decision-makers in the public sector. Links Community Human Services (http://www.CHScorp.org) strengthens communities and enhances lives by providing social, recreational, health, housing and youth services to Allegheny County. The Oakland Community Council (http://www.oaklandcommunitycouncil.org) is a community-based organization that engages in community outreach and advocacy through neighborhood meetings, programming, and community partnerships. The Oakland Community Council aids in the enhancement the quality of life for Oakland residents. The PNC Financial Services Group, Inc (http://www.PNC.com) is one of the nation's largest diversified financial services organization. Through its Community Development Banking group, PNC boosts the quality of life in lower-income neighborhoods through affordable housing, economic revitalization and customized financial solutions. Financial education classes, flexible loans, public-private partnerships and financing that leverages government tax credits help to revitalize communities in need. UPMC Health Plan (http://www.UPMChealthplan.com), the second-largest health insurer in western Pennsylvania, is owned by the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC), one of the nation's top-ranked health systems. The integrated partner companies of the UPMC Insurance Services Division - which includes UPMC Health Plan, UPMC Work Partners, LifeSolutions (EAP), UPMC for You (Medical Assistance), and Community Care Behavioral Health - offer a full range of group health insurance, Medicare, Special Needs, CHIP, Medical Assistance, behavioral health, employee assistance, and workers' compensation products and services to nearly 1.3 million members. Our local provider network includes UPMC as well as community providers, totaling more than 80 hospitals and more than 7,600 physicians in a 29-county region. Dollar Bank (http://www.DollarBank.com), with assets of $5.8 billion, is the largest independent mutual bank in the United States, employing more than 1,140 people with over 50 offices throughout southwestern Pennsylvania and northeastern Ohio. Dollar Bank's Community Reinvestment work, as evidenced by a strong response to community credit needs, consistently receives the highest possible rating (outstanding) from its examiners, the Office of Thrift Supervision. SOURCE Oakland Planning and Development Corporation